


declarations

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, M/M, a little bit of liquid courage, goopy schmoopy fluff, i aint kiddin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: He knows that Keith knows he loves him. And Keith knows that Shiro loves him back. It’s a plain and obvious fact. But still, the fact is that he’s neveractually said it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God oh lord this fanart is too cute its too cute it makes me want to cry just look at their faces look at how happy shiro looks in the fourth panel im dying squirtle im not gonna make it 
> 
> holds up [tumblr](http://dreamteden.tumblr.com/post/151088778394/how-to-declare-ur-love-by-takashi-shirogane) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/DreamtEden/status/781368176189673472) links, show Dreamteden some hella love for this sheithy goodness

It’s not that he _needs_  a little of alien alcohol but a little bit of liquid courage isn’t ever a bad thing when you’re on your way to confess your love to your boyfriend. 

 

Shiro’s not even sure _why_  he’s nervous about this because… because the thing of it is that. They both _know_. They’re aware of the fact that they love each other. It’s been one of those things that they’ve managed to get across to each through without using actual words.

 

He can read those precious three words in Keith’s gaze when he wakes up and finds the red paladin watching him. It’s in the air between them when they meet after a rough battle, crackling like static electricity when their lips collide in a desperate kiss. It’s almost a physical entity, a thin shimmering bubble covering them, when they undress each other every night.

 

He knows that Keith knows he loves him. And Keith knows that Shiro loves him back. It’s a plain and obvious fact.

 

But still, the fact _is_  that he’s never _actually said it_.

 

Neither of them have. Those three words have gone unspoken during their many months of being together as a couple. And it's a milestone Shiro doesn't realize he's missed until today. 

 

Doubt had crept up when earlier in the evening Allura had asked him when him and Keith had exchanged their love confessions. He’d stared in immediate horror at Allura, blurting out, “I’ve never told him that.”

 

“Why not?” she’d asking immediately, eyes wide in surprise.

 

“Because… he already knows.” It sounded so stupid when he’d said it aloud, just a step away from shameful if he’s honest. Which is why he’d finished his glass of shimmering orange liquid in two quick gulps and said, “I need to tell him right now.”

 

Which brings him back to this moment, jogging down the castle hallways and skidding around corners as he looks for Keith. Who, as it turns out, is coming out of the kitchen while stuffing a bright blue pastry into his mouth.

 

“Keith!” Shiro exclaims, grinning broadly at the sight of the younger man.

 

Thumb in between his lips to suck the frosting off, Keith turns with raised brows towards Shiro. His expression of bland curiosity turns to surprised amusement when Shiro jogs up to him and grabs him in a tight hug. 

 

“Shiro?” Keith asks with a laugh, stumbling a few steps back with the momentum of the gentle tackle, arms going around Shiro’s broader body. “What’s up?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Shiro tells himself to just do it. It’ll be like stating the obvious. No reason to feel embarrassed or nervous (so the heat rising up his cheeks can take a hike). 

 

“I…” Shiro begins with closed eyes because… well. Okay, he’s just a _tiny_  bit nervous. 

 

But this is Keith. Who has seen him at his very best and very worst and every state in between. 

 

Keith was there when he’d tried to drink his heart ache away after that _god awful_  Halloween party where he’d found out his girlfriend had cheated on him. Keith had been the first to congratulate him about Kerberos. Keith had laughed himself into a coughing fit when Shiro had fallen out of a tree in a failed attempt to help a cat off a branch. Keith had angrily ranted away while gently bandaging Shiro’s bruises when he’d gotten hurt trying to break up a fight.

 

Keith had saved him from being turned into another body to be interrogated and experimented on upon his return. Keith had been his support whenever he’d needed. Keith had quietly guided him to his own bed while he stripping Shiro’s bed sheets off and dumping the sweat soaked sheets into the laundry chute. Keith had quietly pulled him aside and questioned the rationale behind some decisions, making sure in his own way that Shiro was on the right path. Keith asked him for rationales and guided him to the answer he needed when he felt stuck.

 

Keith has seen him at his best, his worst, and everything in between. There’s _nothing_  to be nervous about.

 

He _loves_  Keith and Shiro wants to _yell_  that fact out. 

 

Which actually is a pretty solid idea now that he thinks about it.

 

As Keith starts to ask what’s he doing, a calm excitement settles on Shiro. He feels grounded and buoyant, a grin threatening to crack his face in two when he hugs Keith again and just yells, “… _love you, baby_.”

 

The first thing Shiro realizes is that there’s a lot of echo in these hallways. The second realizes that settles in is how _good_  it feels to have said the words. It’s like a puzzle piece fitting into place, one he hadn’t even known was out of sync. A pretty picture becoming prettier. 

 

He feels ready to shake apart with too much happiness, too much love, just _too much emotion_  as he holds Keith. Shiro’s _shocked_  he doesn’t actually burst when he feels Keith’s wobbly happy smile press against his ear, followed by a quiet but happy, “I love you too.”

 

“Yeah?” Shiro asks, understanding what it means to feel overwhelmed with happiness.

 

Keith hums, fingers curling in Shiro’s vest. 

 

“How much?” 

 

A soft laugh brushes past his ear, making Shiro shiver. Keith’s voice is lower, trembling with barely restrained amusement when he answers, “You make my heart go ‘blam blam blam’.”

 

Shiro laughs brightly, feeling like he just got pushed out into the sunlight after spending an hour in the cool shade, “Oh my _God_. You’re never letting that go are you?”

 

“Never,” Keith laughs as well, arms tightening around Shiro. “I’ll even bring it up in my wedding vows.”

 

He has to bury his grin against Keith’s shoulder. Shiro _has_  too. It’s just too much happiness for him to bear and it makes the corner of his eyes prickle, “You will huh?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Keith reaffirms, pressing a kiss right behind Shiro’s ear. “I’ll even tell our kids. Your dad thinks a laser sounds like this.”

 

Breath hitching in what Shiro will deny being a sob, he pulls back to stare at Keith, who peers steadily back at him with that too big, so happy smile of his. “I _love_  you,” Shiro breathes out, unable to believe how lucky he is. How _loved_.

 

There’s a wet gleam in Keith’s eyes, smile shaking at the edges when he answers, “Love you too.”


End file.
